Umbrella
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: This is a Modern World Weadore AU in which Teddy is a college professor and Sacagawea is a world famous author and model. They have a chance meeting in the most unusual of situations. Other characters include Jedediah, Octavius, Larry, Rebecca, Napoleon, McPhee, and Kahmunrah. "Teddy never expected he would meet his true love under these circumstances."


**Umbrella**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for any OCs that may appear in the story. Oh, and the collage is made by me!**

Teddy never expected he would meet his true love under these circumstances. The thought seriously never crossed his mind. However, that is getting ahead of the story. Our story begins on a normal Friday afternoon in New York City on a crisp October day. A bell rings to signal the end of class for the day, but a certain college professor is not quite finished with his instructions to the class.

"Please remain seated, Mr. Daley and Mr. Capone," Professor Theodore Williams- called just Teddy by his closest friends- calls out as Larry and Al, two of the most fidgety and impulsive young men Teddy has ever met, begin to rise from their seats. "You would have missed the assignment to hold you over until our class meets again," Teddy beams, hoping that his class of college freshmen will enjoy the lesson as much as he himself does.

"Bummer! How would we have lived, Larry?" Al Capone sarcastically remarks, sitting down momentarily before propping his feet up on the back of Napoleon's chair, much to the French exchange student's displeasure.

"I do not appreciate your feet being on the back of my chair," Napoleon huffs, his thick French accent coming out clearly in his annoyed state.

"Nor do I appreciate your demeanor towards me or my class, Mr. Capone. It is a privilege to learn at a prestigious academy such as NYU, I do hope you will act more appreciative in the future," Teddy remarks in a calm tone, though his light blue eyes betray his annoyance.

"Whatever," Al Capone scoffs, keeping his feet on the back of Napoleon's chair.

"Can we hurry this along, please? I have track practice!" Larry complains, wiping his hands across his face.

The impatient student begins tapping his foot against the ground in hope the noise will make his teacher release them from class already.

Teddy looks out of the window near his desk before turning to face his class once more.

"How do you intend to run in the rain, Lawrence?" Teddy deadpans, his blue eyes laughing at his own joke.

"Good one, Mr. President!" Jedediah whoops, using his nickname for Teddy.

It had taken Jedediah all of one class period to come up with that name. Jedediah was reminded of Teddy Roosevelt the day Teddy wrote his full name on the board for his students on the first day of class. Teddy thinks that since his students are all eighteen or nineteen- technically adults- that if any of them had the courage to call him Teddy he would accept it. After all, Teddy is only twenty-four-years-old himself, making him a very young teacher for a college class.

"Thank you, Jedediah. I thought it was a good one myself," Teddy beams, winking at the mischievous blonde as Larry groans in annoyance.

"Mr. Williams?" Octavius inquires from beside Jedediah, his hand raised slightly in the air.

"Yes, my dear boy?" comes Teddy's response as he switches his gaze to look at the dark-haired young man.

"You never got around to assigning our homework, sir," Octavius remarks honestly, a statement which earns him a harsh elbow to the ribs from Jedediah. "Ow!" he shouts, in a rather undignified tone, rubbing his side where Jedediah's elbow made contact.

"That didn't hurt," Jedediah smirks, working hard to suppress a laugh. "Don't be such a baby," he jokes, clapping Octavius' shoulder.

"Right," Octavius comments in an uninterested and monotone voice.

Though their argument may make it seem like Octavius and Jedediah hate one another, that assumption could not be further from the truth. Jedediah and Octavius have lived on the same street since they were both three-years-old. They met when Octavius' parents invited Jedediah and his family over for dinner on their first night in town. The two boys hated each other the entire night because Octavius "stole" Jedediah's plastic shovel, an action which made an enraged three-year-old Jedediah kick over Octavius' sandcastle. They swore to hate each other forever, but both little boys threw their arms around one another when their parents took them to the park at the end of the street.

Teddy can't help but smirk at Jedediah's and Octavius' antics; he can see right through their rather disagreeing personalities and know how deep their bond actually is. The two of them are like brothers; you can never find one of them without the other being close behind. It just so happens they are sharing a double dorm, allowing them both to be their usual selves without fearing backlash from other students.

"Yes. Thank you for reminding me, Octavius," Teddy gratefully says to the dark-haired nineteen-year-old, making Jedediah mouth "Teacher's Pet" at Octavius. "Before we meet again next week, I would like you to read Acts I and II in _Hamlet._ You are dismissed!" Teddy calls, turning to grab the stack of _Julius Caesar_ essays from his desk that he needs to grade this weekend.

"All right!" Al Capone shouts, jumping up from his position with his feet on the back of Napoleon's chair, toppling Napoleon onto the floor- onto his face, to be exact.

"Ow," Napoleon gasps as his face hits the hard tile.

Ahkmenrah leaps up from his seat, concern expressed in his light green eyes.

"Are you all right?" Ahkmenrah inquires in a gentle tone, helping Napoleon find his feet again.

"Yes. Merci!" Napoleon thanks Ahkmenrah as the young Egyptian helps him off of the floor. "Thank you for showing me mercy," the French student jokes, making both himself and Ahkmenrah laugh at the double use of the word mercy.

"Sorry 'bout that, French Toast!" Al yells as he rushes to Rebecca's side. "So, since I don't have baseball practice, doll, I can take you out to dinner…." Al smoothly says, moving to stand between Rebecca and the door.

"As if!" Rebecca scoffs, doing her best to push past Al and go to her car.

"Mr. Capone, do I need to call Dean McPhee here to resolve your issues of harassing Rebecca?" Teddy asks in all seriousness.

"Yeah! She ain't interested, partner!" Jedediah adds in, slinging his blue backpack over his shoulder before putting on his black Stetson.

"Move along before we have to get mean," Octavius agrees, his red backpack firmly on his shoulder and one hand grips his red umbrella.

"Uh—No! Peace out, losers!" Al fumbles over his words.

Rebecca tells the three men thank you before she makes a mad dash to her car where she can get to work on time.

Octavius and Jedediah bid Teddy and their fellow classmates farewell; well, Octavius actually uses the word farewell while Jedediah goes with his customary "Bye, y'all!" Ahkmenrah, Napoleon, and Teddy are the only ones let in the classroom.

"Ahkmenrah, may I speak to you for a minute?" Teddy inquires, grabbing the briefcase filled with _Julius Caesar_ essays.

"Of course, Mr. Williams. Napoleon, please do not feel the need to wait up for me; I have transportation back to my dorm," Ahkmenrah formally replies in such a way that if Teddy didn't know any better he would think that young Ahkmenrah is the son of a Pharaoh!

"Oui. Have a good weekend, Ahkmenrah," Napoleon bows before taking his leave, making sure to pop his white umbrella open where he does not get soaking wet in the sudden downpour.

The French student is gone relatively soon, leaving Teddy and Ahkmenrah in the college classroom together. Neither one of them speaks for two minutes; Ahkmenrah is the one to break the silence between them.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ahkmenrah inquires in such a worried tone of voice that Teddy feels his heart break.

"Heavens no!" Teddy assures, placing a gentle hand on Ahkmenrah's right shoulder. "I noticed you paled to be whiter than a ne sail when I mentioned reading _Hamlet,"_ he brings up, having caught the young Egyptian's rather distressed facial expression.

"Kahmunrah," Ahkmenrah darkly says, venom present in his voice as he all but spits his older brother's name.

"You think of his betrayal whenever someone mentions _Hamlet_ because of the betrayal Hamlet's uncle is involved in," Teddy remarks in more of a statement than a question.

Ahkmenrah solemnly nods his head, not wanting to answer the question with words.

Teddy has heard about Kahmunrah from Dean McPhee and the other teachers on campus. Apparently, Kahmunrah got in trouble frequently at school since Dean McPhee has a file as thick as a ream of copy paper with the name Kahmunrah Azaria in large, red letters. Two years ago, Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah's parents died in an unusual accident that left police baffled. As per their parents' will, Ahkmenrah inherited virtually everything while all Kahmunrah inherited was his father's old car. Kahmunrah being six years older than his "baby brother" was furious and betrayed Ahkmenrah by taking some of the younger son's inheritance.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Ahkmenrah. If you ever need someone to talk to, dear boy, remember I am always available," Teddy smiles, hoping to get the eighteen-year-old to trust him.

"Thank you, Mr. Williams," Ahkmenrah gratefully says with a bow to top it off.

"It's no problem, Ahkmenrah. Please; call me Teddy."

"Well, thank you again, Teddy. Don't forget your umbrella; it's like a monsoon out there."

"Thank you. Have a good weekend and don't worry about reading _Hamlet_ if it is just going to upset you."

They exchange smiles that serve as silent conversations between the two of them before stepping out into the torrents of rain. Teddy grips his checkered umbrella while Ahkmenrah clutches his books to his chest while holding his yellow-gold umbrella over his head.

Meanwhile, in a separate part of town, Sacagawea Peck is finishing with her work for the day.

"One last turn, Ms. Peck and we'll be done!" Andy, Sacagawea's photographer, calls above all the other noise in the studio.

Sacagawea turns her head over her right shoulder, her long, black hair cascading down both sides of her face, coming just below her neck. She wears a black dress that accentuates her dark brown eyes and hugs her body in a way that no one has to question how she was able to make a career in modeling. However, unlike most models, Sacagawea is quite intelligent and is a world-famous author on the side of her rather demanding modeling career. Her most famous book to date is _Warrior of the Night,_ a novel that tells the story of a young Shoshone woman having to go on a journey to save the natives' and English settlers' land claims and homes. Being part Shoshone herself, Sacagawea has a personal connection to the book and was able to create a strong, independent, female protagonist that saves the two main male characters far more than they ever save her. It's no wonder the book has been the number one best-seller for eight weeks and counting.

"Perfect, Sacagawea! That's a wrap!" Andy smiles, shutting the lights off and hitting the fan switch off to stop Sacagawea's hair from blowing in the wind.

"Thank you, Andy. You're an amazing photographer," Sacagawea smiles, moving over to grab her purse from the table.

"I try," Andy grins, earning him a light swat on the arm from Sacagawea.

Andy and Sacagawea are cousins, but Andy feels more like a brother to Sacagawea since they have spent so much time together. (Neither of them have any siblings.)

Tina, Sacagawea's friend and assistant, comes and hands Sacagawea her coat since she knows Friday is Sacagawea's night to spend at home with her pug puppy Oliver. The tan pug puppy is a rescue from the animal shelter, so on Fridays Sacagawea likes to spend one-on-one time with Oliver where he won't forget he's loved. Generally, Friday is when Sacagawea takes Oliver for a walk in Central Park.

"Of all the days you didn't bring an umbrella, Sacagawea," Tina remarks without any amusement in her voice as she looks out the studio window.

Sacagawea gasps when she notices just how hard it is raining. Wasting no time, she begins running out of the studio, barely remembering to throw on her jacket.

"Sacagawea, what's wrong?" Andy calls after her, running before skidding to a stop in the doorway where he doesn't get his camera sopping wet.

"Oliver's terrified of thunderstorms! It reminds him of the night they found him under a bench near the museum!" Sacagawea shouts, not pausing to look back.

The rain is virtually pouring from the sky, drenching Sacagawea within seconds as he feet pound against the slippery sidewalk. She can feel the rain soaking through her clothes and onto her skin, but Sacagawea would not stop running for the world. Her puppy, her Oliver needs her right now. Oliver needs her comfort; he needs her kisses, cuddles, and reassuring words. Sacagawea would not stop until the pug puppy is wrapped in her arms on the sofa with a roaring fire warming them.

Teddy is attempting to navigate the crowded streets of New York without dropping his umbrella in the process. The young college professor turns his head for a split second to see who keeps bumping into his left side. When Teddy turns his head back to face forward, he is surprised to find a woman around his age crashing into his chest before she falls backwards into a rather large puddle on the sidewalk. Teddy is on his knees beside the woman before his mind even registers the situation.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Teddy softly asks, using one hand to hold the umbrella over both of their heads.

"Yes. I'm all right; thank you," Sacagawea responds in a sincere voice before apologizing. "I'm sorry for crashing into you like that," she apologizes, taking Teddy's outstretched hand.

"Think nothing of it, my lady. It is I who should be apologizing to you for knocking you to the ground," Teddy sweetly remarks, pulling Sacagawea to her feet. "Oh, my word! I've covered you in water! Please accept my apologies," Teddy quietly says, feeling terrible that he managed to get the beautiful woman in front of him even wetter than before.

Sacagawea looks into his pale blue eyes and only sees kindness, compassion, and even a hint of love expressed in his gaze. She feels herself smiling despite being soaked with rain and needing to get home to a frightened pug.

"There is nothing to apologize for," Sacagawea assures before realizing Oliver is still at her house most likely cowering under her couch. "I hate to be rude, but I really must go."

Teddy's hand softly grips her shoulder when she tries to back away.

Sacagawea turns to face Teddy and sees a smile starting to grace his lips as well.

"After all I've done, the least I can do is walk you home," Teddy kindly says, his blue eyes sparkling. "If you'll allow me," he then adds in, not wanting to pressure the young woman in front of him.

"I would be most grateful if you would walk me home," Sacagawea grins. "I'm sorry; I never got your name," she reminds.

"Teddy Williams, English professor at NYU, at your service," Teddy introduces himself with a bow as he and Sacagawea begin to make their way down the street under Teddy's checkered umbrella. "And what might your name be?" he asks, turning his head to look at her.

"I am Sacagawea Peck. I am most pleased to meet you, Teddy," Sacagawea responds in a form of introduction before tucking a piece of her wet, long, black hair behind one ear.

Teddy visibly pales upon hearing her name, realizing that he is speaking to one of New York's own celebrities.

"Please forgive me. I did not know to whom I was speaking and take back any statement that may have offended you, my lady," Teddy starts to ramble, tripping over his own words only to have Sacagawea laugh in response. "I was unaware I was speaking to the world famous author of _Warrior of the Night,"_ he assures her, feeling utterly stupid for not recognizing it sooner.

Sacagawea lightly laughs, her dark brown eyes sparkling as she turns to face him.

"Nonsense. I am happy that for one people I meet that aren't related to me treat me like a normal person. Thank you, Teddy, for your kindness and for referring to me as an author first. It is more of an honor, I think, to be recognized as a successful writer than someone famous for his or her looks, though I know I don't speak for the whole world when I say this," Sacagawea smiles and Teddy feels his heart fly, soar, and overall melt at her statement and her dazzling smile.

"I've read your book three times already," Teddy laughs, thinking of how much the story captivates him.

"Really? Three times already? I take it you like the plot, then," Sacagawea remarks with the same smile.

"Indeed. I'm even thinking of teaching a unit on it to my freshman class."

"I would be honored if you would teach my book to your students."

The rest of the walk to Sacagawea's house is spent talking about anything and everything as Teddy and Sacagawea learn about each other piece by piece.

An hour later, they reach Sacagawea's house as the rain starts to slow to a drizzle. Almost as soon as Sacagawea opens the door, Oliver flings himself at his owner, curling into her side when she picks him up from the floor.

"You must be Oliver," Teddy grins, petting the puppy's head.

The puppy yips in response before licking Teddy's hand and face in affection.

"I believe Oliver likes you," Sacagawea states, moving over towards the couch to sit the now wiggling Oliver down. "Thank you for walking me home," she sweetly tells her rescuer for the day before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Forgive me if that was too forward of me, Teddy," Sacagawea apologizes, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Oh, no. It's no problem, my dear. Do you have any objections about me kissing you in return?" Teddy inquires in the most adorable and cautious tone.

Sacagawea moves closer to close the gap between them.

"Does this answer your question?" she lightly teases.

"Yes," he gently answers before pressing a soft kiss to Sacagawea's face in return.

"Would you like to stay over for hot chocolate and a movie? I have _The Princess Bride_ if that interests you," Sacagawea asks, not quite sure what plans Teddy may or may not have tonight.

"I would love to stay for a movie and hot chocolate," Teddy beams.

It's no surprise to anyone who knows Teddy and Sacagawea that the two begin dating about a month later. To think, if Sacagawea had an umbrella, they never would have met…..

 **Author's Note: There it is, my first Weadore centered FanFiction! I hope everyone liked it; as always, reviews are appreciated. The collage took me about twenty minutes to make- about five to make the actual collage and then fifteen to get it to fit on the FanFiction Image Manager. :) LOL! Anyway, the idea for this story came to me one day when it was raining very hard after school. I intended on this being a short one-shot, but the story began to fly in a whole new direction once it started. Why do my Night at the Museum FanFictions always have to revert back to Jedediah and Octavius? (They're very funny and attention getters like that, I guess.) Anyway, if you guys and girls want to see the AU based on little Octavius and little Jedediah, comment below and I'll try to do something with it when I have the time. Already ideas are forming in my brain. Well, that's it for now! Thanks to every one of you reading this and if you're waiting on an update of** ** _Partners in Crime_** **, thank you for waiting! My school schedule is going to be crazy for the next two weeks, so I can't promise much activity out of my stories in that time frame! Have a good day, afternoon, or night!**


End file.
